


Yo te quiero aunque no quiera

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Break Up, Dancing salsa, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Sexy Dancing, Songfic, The second banquet, barcelona, post episode 11, self anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor broke up before the Grand Prix Final. But they make up dancing. Salsa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bare with me. This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfic. I've been obsessing over the show for a while now and I needed to write something. I really hope this might be my debut into the fandom and that you guys like it. 
> 
> I was considering writing smut reconciliation sex, so if you guys want a continuation for this fanfic, please let me know in the comments and I'll sure to write it. (really, I already have the whole scene set in my head)

 

The Grand Prix Final wasn't a total fiasco after all. Yuuri hadn't won gold but he won silver and if he was totally honest with himself he always knew Yurio would win. His relationship with Viktor on the other hand was crumbling. After he freaked out and asked for a little break on their relationship as a couple before the grand final, Viktor had been distant. He was still a marvelous coach, but he had kept his distance personally. He went to sleep after Yuuri was already laid down and the Russian had separated their single hotel beds.

When Yuuri finally got the medal, Viktor only gave him a nod and a pat on the back and what most broke Yuuri's heart was that it was his own doing. Yuuri entered the room that evening to find a piece of paper from Viktor saying he had switched rooms to give Yuuri more space. The Japanese man cried himself to sleep that night, hugging Viktor's pillow that still smelled like him.

 

Two days later Yuuri decided to skip the banquet and go back to Japan, so he wouldn't look at Viktor's face again and see the hurt in his eyes, but Phichit had other plans. The bronze medalist pounded on Yuuri's door until the man groaned and opened it so the Thai boy could enter, babbling about not letting his best friend fuck things up and that he was going to the freakin' banquet even if Phichit himself would have to drag him by his feet downstairs. Yuuri was mainly just baffled to see Phichit curse, so when he got to his senses again, he was already being pushed to the bathroom to shower and shave, having Phichit yell at him about how hobo gross he looked with a beard. Yuuri just complied because he was really scared of his best friend, he also refrained from telling him that he only had a light stubble.

 

When he finally emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips and a clean shaved baby face, he spotted not only Phichit in the room but also Otabek and Yurio, apparently his friend got backup. On his bed there was the suit. The three piece suit Viktor brought for him. It was very expensive and gorgeous, of course but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to even look at the dark blue suit and black tie without making his own eyes water at the sight.

 

\- I can't wear this. - He stammered.

 

\- Of course you can! - Phichit said in an excited tone. - It's an Armani. I didn't even knew you owned such tasteful attire.

 

\- I can't. Viktor gave me this. - He choked up and looked at them with red rimmed eyes.

 

Yuuri watched as the room grew tense. Phichit had teary eyes, while Yurio looked pissed and Otabek had the same expressionless face he always had.

 

\- Well boo-fucking-hoo, pig. - Yurio said while red in the face. - He's not fucking dead, so suck it up! Besides, it was your own stupid idea to take a break. So man-up and let's fucking do this shit. - The fifteen year old said in a growl and Otabek patted his back slightly to calm him down.

 

\- Yurio! - Phichit gasped scandalized, while running to Yuuri's side in case he started to cry at the harsh words of the younger.

 

Yuuri just gave a resigned sigh and sat on the bed, being careful not to sit above the suit.

 

\- Yurio is right, Phichit. I blew everything up because of my own insecurities hurting the person I most care about in the process. - He rubbed his eyes that were wet with unshed tears.

 

Yuuri heard a sigh but the next encouraging words came from someone he wasn't expecting.

 

\- Everybody has insecurities, Yuuri. You just can't let them auto-sabotage you. - Everybody stared dumbfounded at Otabek who blushed slightly and shrugged. - What? I can be wise when I want to. - He put on his bad boy face again.

 

\- Fine, I'll wear the damn suit and go. - Yuuri sighed. - Can I have a minute?

 

\- We'll be outside by your door. - Phichit said with finality and then they all left the hotel room.

 

Yuuri sighed again but got up and decided to dress himself anyways. He knew he deserved to be feeling like shit.

 

–

 

Viktor was in the same predicament. He was crashing at Mila's room, mainly because he didn't want to stay with Chris and his boyfriend and see two people in love and happy. He really liked the two of them but he wasn't in the mood. He could've stayed with Yurio or Georgi but he wanted someone to cheer him up. Unfortunately the girl couldn't do it enough. The redhead had left him a few minutes ago to decide if he would attend the banquet or not and he was still thinking if it was a good idea.

 

In the end he decided to attend only in hopes to see Yuuri's face for a last time.

 

–

 

Yuuri ended up cleaning up nice enough and after pushing his hair back with mousse he was good to go, grabbing his glasses, cell phone and key card in the process. He found all his friends still there in the door of his room like they promised and he could finally observe that they all looked very sharp and good looking in their respective suits. Phichit was the most extravagant one of course, wearing a burgundy suit with black and sparky moccasins without socks and a butterfly tie of the same color. Otabek was in a simple dark brown suit and Yurio was wearing a gray one with his hair tied in a man bun. If Yuuri wasn't feeling so sad he would probably joke about how cozy they looked together. The descend to the party was amicable but Yuuri remained silent the whole time, even with Phichit trying to engage him in conversation. As soon as they got to the party, Yuuri snatched the first glass of champagne he saw in front of him. As he was almost gulping down the liquid he was stopped by a pale hand in the top of his glass.

 

\- Try not to repeat the drunken fiasco of last year. - Yurio looked at him with a serious face and Yuuri blushed. - Nobody wants to see that again.

 

Yuuri nodded and only sipped a tiny amount, making Yurio nod and go back to his conversation with Otabek. The silver medalist promised himself he was going to nurse that one glass of champagne for the whole night so he would remain sober.

 

–

 

Viktor was also nursing a glass of champagne in the corner on the other side of the ballroom. His blue eyes couldn't stop staring at Yuuri who looked absolutely gorgeous in the suit Viktor had brought for him. The Japanese boy hadn't seen Viktor yet for which he was glad, so he could stare at him longer. Chris snickered on Viktor's side so he was forced to look away from the younger man to stare at his swiss friend.

 

\- What? - He asked in a harsh tone.

 

\- Viktor, you look like a lion staring at his prey. You have hunger in your eyes. Go talk to him. - He smiled.

 

\- I can't. - Viktor shook his head and drank the rest of his champagne, swiftly grabbing another glass from a walking waiter and placing his empty glass on his tray.

 

\- Of course you can. You're Viktor fucking Nikiforov, a living legend and icon. You can manage talking to your trainee/fiancée without shitting your pants.

 

\- He's not my fiancée anymore, Chris. - Viktor said in a bitter tone and gulped a sip of his drink.

 

\- Oh, please. - He made a dismissive hand motion. - You both look equally terribly miserable. I bet Japanese boy is feeling like crap just like you. Look at those hunched shoulders, he won the silver medal and is still looking sour. Go talk to him before you regret it. - Chris grabbed Viktor's glass from his hand. - And stop drinking.

 

With that he was off leaving his Russian friend behind, but Chris had a plan. Now if only he could have a hold of Phichit...

 

–

 

Yuuri noticed Viktor way later than he imagined he would. He was hunching in a corner with his friends, listening to them talk but actually zoned out when he spotted a familiar luscious gray hair in the corner of his eye. He turned around to find Viktor already staring at him and Yuuri blushed under his scrutiny. Viktor was wearing a black three piece suit that hugged his body in all the right places, defining his toned biceps and strong chest. Yuuri felt lightheaded. They stared at each other for a long time. Yuuri didn't even realized when Chris grabbed Phichit and whisked him away, or when Yurio and Otabek gave weird embarrassed looks to each other and left to talk to the Italian twins, leaving Yuuri alone. Their looks were charged with lust, heartbreak, tension and sadness. They only broke away from each others gazes when a song started playing. It was Chantaje by Shakira and Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned to look at his friends, but none of them were there. Confused, he turned around again only to find Viktor right in front of him. Apparently the Russian had strode to the other side of the room with purpose because he had his hand outstretched. Yuuri realized Viktor was still wearing his gold ring and that made him happy, because he was wearing his too.

 

\- Dance with me? - Viktor asked with a barely contained sorrow in his tone.

 

Yuuri couldn't say no, so he grasped at Viktor's hand and let himself be lead to the middle of the room, blushing furiously. His hand was tingling against Viktor's warm palm and he realized his Russian was slightly trembling. Everybody stopped to stare. It felt like a dejavu from a year ago, only this time much more charged with unresolved feelings. Phichit had his phone in hand ready to take some damn good photos and Chris was doing the same.

 

_Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí_

_Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí_

_Es una guerra de toma y dame_

_Pues dame de eso que tiene' ahí_

  
  


They started dancing salsa in synchronism even without thinking. Yuuri's back was pressed against Viktor's front while the Russian's hands were gripping at the Japanese's hips while they moved and wiggled they hips in tandem with the music. Viktor and Yuuri were sexy and erotic in the ice by themselves, but together they were the sexiest thing everybody there had ever seen. Chris would pout for being surpassed but he was too busy taking pictures and filming.

 

_Oye baby, no sea' mala_

_No me deje' con las ganas_

_Se escucha en la calle_

_Que ya no me quieres_

_Ven y dímelo en la cara... !_

 

Their dance was filthy and pure at the same time and not a single soul there could look away from the scene. Yuuri's cheeks were flushed as Viktor spun him around and one of his hand's went to the Russian's hair while they basically grind on each other.

 

\- You're still wearing your ring. - Viktor whispered as he spun Yuuri again away and back into his arms.

 

\- And you're still wearing yours. - Yuuri whispered back as he dipped Viktor quickly and pulled the Russian against him again, pressing their bodies together. Much like their relationship, when they danced they didn't actually had a lead. They switched roles while they were dancing as easily as breathing.

 

\- But I'm not the one that broke us up. I am entitled to still be wearing it. - Viktor growled harshly pushing Yuuri away with both hands but pulling him by his tie and griding against him.

 

_Pregúntale a quien tú quieras_

_Vida, te juro que eso no es así_

_Yo nunca tuve una mala intención_

_Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti_

_Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe_

_Un día digo que no, y otro que sí_

 

Yuuri winced as he slid down Viktor's body and went up again, touching their foreheads together, clasping a hand against Viktor's nape and grinding against his Russian that was also griding against him. 

 

\- It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Viktor. - Yuuri said as he was dipped (crotch still firmly placed against Viktor's) and wheeled around in a circle.

 

\- I know. - Viktor sighed as he brought Yuuri's upper body next to him again and the younger man placed one of his legs on his hip and Viktor dragged him in a move that wasn't supposed to be salsa but tango.

 

_Yo soy masoquista_

_Con mi cuerpo un egoísta_

_Tú eres puro, puro chantaje_

_Puro, puro chantaje_

_Siempre es a tu manera_

_Yo te quiero aunque no quiera_

_Tú eres puro, puro chantaje_

_Puro, puro chantaje_

_Vas libre como el aire_

_No soy de ti ni de nadie_

 

Yuuri gasped as he slid his hands against Viktor's chest and rolled his head back and forth before turning Viktor around and repeat ing  the griding motion, this time leading. 

 

\- Your anxiety got the best of you as always, Yuuri. - Viktor continued, looking not phased by the change in dynamics.  \- But I didn't thought you would push me away.  Again. 

 

The sadness in Viktor's voice almost made Yuuri choke down and loose  his step. 

 

_Como tú me tientas, cuando tú te mueves_

_Esos movimientos sexys, siempre me entretienen_

_Sabe' manipularme bien con tus caderas_

_No sé porque me tienes en lista de espera_

  
  


_-_ I'm sorry, Viktor.  I know that I keep repeating myself but it's true. I freaked out thinking you wanted to go back to professional skating and I was the only thing holding you back. 

Viktor frowned but didn't answered right away because they had to separate themselves so they could dance side by side. 

  
  


_Te dicen por ahí que voy haciendo y deshaciendo_

_Que salgo cada noche, que te tengo ahí sufriendo_

_Que en esta relación, soy yo la que manda_

_No pares bola' a toda esa mala propaganda_

  
  


When they finally had their bodies entwined in dance together again, Viktor finally spoke:

 

\- I love skating, Yuuri. - Yuuri looked down, sad that he was right. - But I love you more, my little katsudon. - Katsuki looked up at Viktor's eyes in awe. - You don't hold me back, you push me forward. I was stuck before you entered my life one year ago. You made me live and love for the first time.

 

Viktor dipped Yuuri that had wet eyes and a big smiled in his mouth. 

 

\- I love you too, Viktor. - He said when Viktor brought him up again, making a big grin appear In the Russian's face.

 

_Pa, pa' que te digo na', te comen el oído_

_No vaya' a enderezar lo que nació torcido_

  
  


_Y como un loco sigo tras de ti_

_Muriendo por ti_

_Dime que hay pa' mi bebe_

 

After the exchange, their dance became softer but not less erotic and sexy. The sorrow and sadness that was marring their movements was lifted and it was replaced by only raw love and lust just like it was intended to be.

 

\- So that means that we're still in a relationship? - Viktor asked hopeful.

 

\- Yes, we're still engaged, moya lyubov. - Yuuri's Japanese accent threw off the russian language on his tongue but the feeling was still there, so Viktor kissed him deeply in between dance. Their movements were so good they didn't faltered once.

 

The rest of the music and dance movements passed in a blur because the two skaters only had eyes for themselves. When they finally finished dancing, with Yuuri dipping Viktor (just like he did last year) the room exploded in applause and they realized they weren't alone. Yuuri just flushed red as he brought Viktor back up and the Russian only gave a sly smirk at the audience. They were congratulated for a while from his friends but they soon slipped away from the party, thinking nobody saw them. But Yurio and Otabek looked at each other with knowing looks and Chris and Phichit high-fived each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty follow-up nobody asked me but I'm writing anyways. Please tell me in the comments if you liked it or not. First time writing Victuuri.

The ride in the elevator was filled with sexual tension. Viktor and Yuuri were alone for the majority of the time but they didn't dare do anything, even if their hands were itching to touch one another. Yuuri was almost loosing his cool and pouncing on Viktor right there when the elevator doors dinged and an old lady entered, smiling at the flushed faces of the two men. Viktor, being the graceful bastard that he was, started a pleasant conversation with the woman in Spanish, looking unaffected, while Yuuri only nodded and tried not to burst in the back of the elevator. 

Yuuri thanked all the gods when the doors opened in their floor and the Japanese skater didn't hesitated in grab Viktor's hand and all but yank him from the elevator while pulling him towards their bedroom. 

\- Yuuri, that was very rude! - Viktor reprimanded. - I didn't even had time to say bye to Eleonora.

\- I don't give a flying fuck. - Yuuri mumbled under his breath and pushed Viktor against the door of their room, face first, so he could grind against the man and whisper in his ear. (even If to do so he needed to go up on his tip-toes, thank God for ballet) – Viktor, open the damn door so I can finally get fucked properly.

Yuuri watched with amusement as Viktor visibly trembled and shivered, reaching for his key card in his right pocked with shaking hands. It always amazed Yuuri the effect he had on Viktor whenever he took charge, especially in sexual situations. It didn't actually mattered if Yuuri was the top or the bottom, if he took charge from any position Viktor dissolved into a mumbling and shaking mess. Yuuri always thought taking charge in sex was something he could never do, being the shy and inexperienced little thing that he always was, but over the course of his building relationship with Viktor he discovered a confidence he didn't even knew he had, both on the ice and in bed. When they had sex for the first time Yuuri realized he liked telling Viktor what to do to make him feel good and Viktor actually loved it when Yuuri told him, so they were a match made in heaven. But as much their coupling did switch, sometimes Viktor took charge as well (more when he was topping than bottoming, being a power bottom was more of Yuuri's thing) and Yuuri liked very much when Viktor reduced him to a whining mess. 

Viktor was still fumbling with his key card when Yuuri started to kiss the nape of his neck and caress his behind and chest with his wandering hands. 

\- Y-Yuuri, if you keep this up I'll never make it to the room. - Viktor sighed as he felt Yuuri palm his hard member above his trousers.

Yuuri smirked. 

\- I'm pretty sure you know how to multi-task, Viktor Nikiforov. - He whispered against Viktor's ear.

Viktor got goosebumps all over his skin but he finally managed to open the damn door, almost stumbling into his shared room with Mila. He knew she wouldn't come back to their room tonight but he wished they could have come to Yuuri's room instead. He even said so to Yuuri that was occupied in shedding their jackets and ties. 

\- If we had come to my room I couldn't tease you like I just did. - He all but prowled to Viktor, slamming him against the door again and kissing him hard. Viktor moaned, wantonly, and wrapped a leg in Yuuri's waist, griding their covered cocks together making the younger men sigh into the kiss. Yuuri stopped kissing Viktor just long enough to trail kisses and little nips on the Russian's neck.

\- You're gonna be the death of me someday, Yuuri. - Viktor panted.

\- At least when the time comes I know we'll be together. - Yuuri murmured against Viktor's rapidly reddening neck. - But until then I won't let you down that easily.

Yuuri managed to get Viktor out of his social shirt and trailed his kisses down the Russian's toned chest and abs, stopping momentarily to shower his pink nipples with affection making Viktor cry out and tug at Yuuri's hair. He spent some time there nipping and licking at the flesh, watching it pucker in front of his eyes with an smirk on his lips. He loved having this type of reaction out of Viktor, on and off ice. Yuuri dropped to his knees suddenly, mouthing at Viktor's lower stomach and unzipping his pants, letting them drop to the floor. The Russian's boxers were gray and were tented with a wet patch on the front. Yuuri could almost swear Viktor was blushing at how aroused he was already. Yuuri mouthed slightly at the wet spot, his tongue licking lightly at the fabric to tease his fiancé and Viktor whined, making the younger man chuckle lightly. 

Without further ado, Yuuri pushed the Russian's underwear down, watching hungrily as Viktor's cock almost jumped in front of his face. The Japanese man smiled and winked at Viktor as he engulfed the head of the russian's cock smoothly. Yuuri was definitely on his knees with Viktor's hands buried in his hair but that didn't mean he was the submissive of this relationship like most people thought. The younger man knew he had Viktor wrapped around his little finger and although he often had his doubts, it was times like this that he knew Viktor was crazy about him. Viktor, with his trembling pale thighs, his flushed cheeks, tears at the corner of his blue eyes, calling out Yuuri's name and forgetting his fluency in English so he reverted to Russian instead. 

Yuuri could taste Viktor's pre-cum on his tongue, now uninterruptedly, which meant his fiancé was on the verge of coming. Slurping on his cock one last time, Yuuri's mouth slid off his cock with a sinful pop. Yuuri licked his lips while looking up at Viktor's panting figure. 

\- You're not gonna cum so fast, baby. - He got up from the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly in front of Viktor. The russian licked his lips in return, not taking his eyes away from his sexy katsudon.

\- Have I told you that you look absolutely ravishing in the suit I brought you? - Viktor's voice was rough and growly and the sound raised a shiver up Yuuri's spine.

Yuuri giggled as he discarded his shirt and went to unzip his pants. 

\- You have good taste. - It was all that he said, getting rid of his pants, socks and shoes.

\- You look better off of it, though. - Viktor continued. His eyes were dark.

Yuuri blushed despite urging himself not to. The Japanese man sat on the edge of the bed, still wearing his boxers. 

\- Are you coming? - He raised an eyebrow to his fiancé that was still glued to the door.

Viktor started forwards rapidly, forgetting his pants and boxers were still wrapped around his ankles and came tumbling down with an “oof!”. 

Yuuri started laughing out loud right away despite his concern.

\- Oh my God Viktor, are you ok? - He couldn't stop laughing, even slapping a hand over his mouth to choke down a few laughs but it was with no success.

Viktor grumbled on the ground a little bit and sat down, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Despite his fall, he was still hard as a rock. The Russian cursed and released himself from his pants, boxers, socks and shoes. Yuuri was still laughing, tears leaking from his eyes and it was with a look down that Viktor realized the boy's covered erection was starting to flag down. That wouldn't do. 

Viktor almost jumped above Yuuri, like a lion descending on his prey, and the boy made an startled little sound at the back of his throat when he felt Viktor's lips on his neck and a hand tugging on his cock, beneath his boxers.

\- Is this funny to you, Yuuri? - He gave the boy's cock a hard squeeze at the base, making Yuuri gasp.

\- V-Viktor! - He exclaimed when he felt the Russian's teeth at his clavicle, biting down hard enough to almost draw blood. He would definitely bruise.

\- It makes you feel powerful to know how much you have me wrapped around your little finger? - He pushed Yuuri's boxer's down and the boy pushed the offending article of clothing away. - I'm powerless to resist you, Yuuri. - He mumbled against the boy's chest, kissing his way around Yuuri's dark nipples, teasing him with his tongue. The hand that wasn't stroking the boy's cock, descended behind his balls to circle at the puckered entrance. Yuuri whined, writhing against Viktor's fingers. - And the best part is that I don't want to resist you. - Viktor drew one of Yuuri's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking against the little hardened nub at the same time he inserted one finger inside of Yuuri, making the boy release a shuddering breath.

\- If you don't want to resist me, why are you teasing me? - He whined when Viktor released his nipple and focused his attention on the other. Viktor just chuckled darkly and said:

\- Because it's fun teasing you.

Yuuri groaned annoyed and pushed Viktor on the bed hard, making the russian gasp startled. Yuuri straddled him and regained the power he had relinquished momentarily. 

\- I'm not really in the mood to be teased unmercifully today, Vitya. - The Japanese man leaned forward to the drawer next to the bed until he found the bottle of lube he was looking for. Viktor just looked at him flabbergasted.

\- How did you even knew the lube would be there? - He asked in a high pitched tone coughing right afterwards and blushing a little at the crack in his voice. Yuuri just giggled and poured the slick into his own fingers.

\- I have some tricks up my sleeve. - He grinned and winked, but was cut off by his own moan and he reached behind himself and inserted one slick finger inside himself. Viktor watched in awe as his lover threw his head back and started opening himself up. The russian felt his mouth run dry at the vision. Yuuri was like a god to him. Like, ironic or not, Eros incarnated that decided to give him a little of his time and make love to Viktor. The russian skater felt like he needed to worship Yuuri's body as well as his mind, since the moment he laid eyes on him. He was just glad Yuuri decided to let Viktor of all people unwrap the layers of his emotions as well as the layers of his clothes.

Yuuri groaned as he inserted another finger inside of himself and he felt Viktor kissing his chest softly and lovingly. He still didn't believed he was engaged to fucking Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri never thought he would ever talk to the guy, so it was still difficult for him to wrap his head around the fact that Viktor loved him as much as Yuuri did. For someone who thought they would end up old and alone in Hasetsu, having sex with his hot fiancé was still a surprise. Yuuri thought he would never be ready to be intimate with someone, or that someone would want to be intimate with him. For all he knew, nobody would ever be able to look at his chubby baby face and see someone to lust over. Viktor proved him wrong. Viktor also proved to him that there was no shame in being sexual and that Yuuri could take charge in bed and vocalize what he wanted without being ashamed for it. So Yuuri started taking from Viktor what he wanted and Viktor gave it to him without an ounce of hesitation in his body. That was what love looked like. 

Yuuri finished stretching himself a few moments later, whining as he slipped the three finger's out of his hole. He grabbed the bottle again and drizzled lube onto Viktor's cock, stroking up and down a few times making Viktor groan. Then the man grabbed his fiancé's member firmly and directed against his entrance, lifting his body and dropping it slowly. Both of them moaned when they felt Viktor's cock head breach the youngster's hole and soon enough he was balls deep inside of Yuuri, who gasped at the sensation of Viktor's cock nudging directly at his prostate. Yuuri always forgot how deep Viktor went inside of him whenever he was on top and he loved the feeling of being completely full. 

Yuuri started to move after a little while, ascending and descending, first slowly but then he started to fasten his pace and descend harder on Viktor's cock. Thank God Yuuri had stamina and was fit enough to bounce on Viktor's cock using only the force of his powerful and athletic thighs because his hands were very preoccupied with pawing at Victor's back and shoulders, as well as his silver hair. Yuuri could feel his short nails digging against Viktor's back in his pleasure but the russian didn't seem to care. At least today both of them would got out of this bedroom with marks on their bodies. Yuuri had resorted back to Japanese by now, mumbling incoherent phrases and the only thing the russian understood was his own name, falling from Yuuri's mouth like a prayer. Viktor had his head pressed against Yuuri's heaving chest and his hands were gripping firmly at the boy's ass, massaging the area and squeezing tightly. Yuuri was pouring sweat from the exertion and Viktor could taste the salt on his skin, which only aroused him more. The russian gripped the japanese tighter and started to thrust up in sync with Yuuri coming down, which only made Yuuri moan louder and scrape Viktor harder. 

\- Viktor! - He groaned, burying his head against the man's neck. He felt his hips faltering when Viktor started almost pounding into him from beneath.

\- Yuuri! - Viktor gave him an answering moan. - I won't last much longer. - He warned. Yuuri giggled, high from the pleasure.

\- You always do finish first, old man. - He teased him and whined as he felt Viktor thrust into him harder.

\- Don't be sassy right now or else I'll really cum. - He gave his lover's cheek a kiss, hearing as Yuuri giggled again.

\- You have the weirdest fetishes, I swear... - Yuuri said, a panting mess.

Viktor just grunted and slapped his ass hard, making the younger man yelp in surprise, pain and arousal. 

\- Viktor! - He gasped.

The russian just flipped them on the bed, too fast for Yuuri to comprehend and positioned himself above the younger man, grabbing one of Yuuri's legs and placing it on his shoulder while the other was still firmly gripped against his waist. Viktor leaned to kiss Yuuri's mouth hungrily as he pushed inside the man again, drawing a moan from Yuuri's parted lips.

\- Call me old man again, I dare you. - There was a dangerous sparkle in Viktor's eyes and as Yuuri opened his mouth to comply just that, Viktor's hand grasped at his neglected cock at the same time he started to fuck Yuuri into the mattress. Yuuri couldn't speak anything after that, just shout as he was brought to climax a few minutes later, exploding against his and Viktor's chest before his fiancé gave a few more thrusts and came as well, filling Yuuri's hole with his warm cum. Both of them sighed in satisfaction and enjoyed a slow kiss before Viktor slid his soft member from inside Yuuri.

\- Oh wow, look at that. - He said hoarsely, grabbing at one of Yuuri's cheeks as he watched his own cum slide off the japanese boy's hole. - That a very nice vision to behold.

Yuuri blushed from his hips to the top of his head at that, but his cock gave a tired little twitch at the filthiness of it all. But as much stamina as Yuuri had, he was too tired to get hard again. At least in the next 20 minutes. Viktor laid down on the bed and Yuuri immediately cuddled against him, kissing his chest lovingly in the process of burying his head in his warmth but taking care not to smear his cum on his own face. 

\- We really should take a shower. - Viktor mumbled against Yuuri's damp hair. - We're gonna get crusty if we dry.

\- Even if we do, we don't actually have any body hair to be too uncomfortable. - He mumbled sleepily. - I want to stay here for a while.

Viktor smiled against Yuuri's sweaty hair. 

\- Ok, my little sexy katsudon. Just for a while.

 

They actually fell asleep a few minutes after a few lazy kisses. In the morning Yuuri realized that he was in fact wrong and that dry cum was bothersome even without any body hair but oh well, it was just another something for him to learn about sex with Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this video to base the movements on since I don't know anything about salsa. This video is of tango but I didn't saw a salsa video that got along with my vision. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onynuHmBUmQ


End file.
